Seekers In Training
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: To enjoy and understand this story, you should have read the story "Seeker In Crisis" which thisis a sequel to. Starscream niw has two new wing brothers. But they still have much to learn, staringwith how to fly.
1. Chapter 1

Seekers In Training. (working title)

Prologue.

A/N: This is a sequel to the story Seeker In Crisis, and I would recommend you to read this first (if you have not already), or you are unlikely to understand just what is going on.

Once Starscream downloaded all the information on how to fly, and gave them a quick lesson in what body part did what in flight, Sam and Bumblebee sent their understanding and took flight. Sam thought that if it were that easy, they'd be able to retrieve the bodies of Thundercracker and Skywarp in no time.

By the time they managed to get to their destination, Sam had found out the hard way that turning theory into practice was not that easy. Thanks to Starscream's insistence that they fly low – meaning they had to steer clear of populated areas, – the numerous minor crashes and miscalculations the two new Seekers suffered only caused surface dents and scratches. Sam decided that Starscream's crash course in flight had been just that, with the emphasis on _crash._

Starscream had decided that the Autobot Base was the best place to take Sam and Bumblebee. They had friends there, and perhaps Ratchet the medic could help explain things for them. His own Base was deserted, unless Barricade had returned, which was unlikely, and even if he had, his two new wing brothers had outstanding issues with the black and white grounder. In addition, the Autobots were likely to have energon, and might even be able to obtain aviation fuel, whereas Starscream had neither, nor any way to obtain either, at least not without risking getting shot at.

Landing without crashing was another hurdle the two new Seekers had to overcome, one Starscream helped with by insisting they stay in robot form and then helping them to land by holding them steady, first Bumblebee while Sam flew around in a circle, and then Sam immediately after. As he finished steadying Sam, he noticed that their arrival had not gone unnoticed: Optimus, Ratchet and the two Lamborghini Twins were watching them through the half-open gate. Recalling his precipitous departure, he only moved forwards by two steps, comming Sam and Bumblebee to stay back, and then stopped and dipped his body in a shallow bow.

"Greetings, Autobots, I apologise for leaving in such a hurry and so rudely, and for threatening one of your mechs. I trust he is unharmed?"

"Yes, Hound has suffered no permanent damage, but what of you, Starscream, and who are your two companions?" The speaker was Ratchet, and as he spoke his sharp optics roved over Starscream's body, looking for any damage.

"I was not of sound mind when I left you, but the explanation of what happened, and of the origin of my two new wing brothers, will take some explaining," the Seeker said. He paused, and ran his glossa briefly over his derma. "It would probably be explained easier over a cube of your excellent energon."

Ratchet's lips quirked in a brief smile: this eloquent conniver was the Starscream he knew, and he had to admit he was curious about how Starscream had gone from desperate and suicidal lone Seeker back to the rogue he recalled from before the war. Not to mention where his oddly-familiar but unknown trine mates had come from. He indicated for Ironhide to open the gates - after giving Optimus a querying look and received a nod in response - and said "Then come in, and we will all listen over cubes of energon." His gaze flicked to the two unknown mechs. "That invitation applies to your new companions as well. Perhaps we can exchange a cube of energon in exchange for their names?"

"All will become clear as we explain, or rather as _I_ explain, for I have reason to believe these two may be in need of recharge." He stepped aside and nodded to Ratchet. "Scan them, I think you will find their energy levels are low." Ratchet did scan, although the way the two unknown Seeker's optics were semi-shuttering and their shoulders and wings were drooping were enough by themselves to decide Ratchet. His scans merely confirmed his observations and Starscream's suggestion, that the energy levels of the black and yellow Seeker and the silver and blue Seeker were so low that he feared they might slip into recharge where they stood.

"Come on then, medbay first for energon and recharge, at least for these two, then I suggest we meet in a conference room to listen to what Starscream has to tell us," Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded, and as the two Lamborghini Twins turned to go back in, Optimus fell into step behind them. Ratchet indicated that the Seekers should follow the Prime, and he brought up the rear.

As they all trooped into the med bay, Ratchet squeezed ahead to pull open the biggest recharge unit in the place. "I think there's room for you both in here," he said. Starscream, who had been thinking he'd need to tell Ratchet to allow the two to sleep together, nodded approvingly.

Sam and Bumblebee both climbed in, and snuggled up to each other. They had thought about telling Ratchet themselves who they were but decided against it. All it would likely do is confuse the issue initially and delay their recharge while they tried to explain how and why. Starscream had assured them by com that he would disclose their identity and explain the circumstances of their change carefully, while explaining his own story.

Sam looked up through half-shuttered optics, and was just about to thank Ratchet, but his new body had had enough. Before he could utter a sound, he dropped into recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

Seekers In Training.

Chapter One.

Once they had all been settled with energon in seats in one of the smaller rooms, Starscream got quickly and eloquently to the point, detailing as much as he could recall about his decision to destroy himself, and how he had at first planned to take Sam, and maybe Bumblebee, with him. He told them how he had attacked the Autobot scout, and taken Sam into his hand, and about the decision he had taken to make Bumblebee his memory-keeper, how he had chosen to leave Sam alive for some other Decepticon to destroy.

Optimus asked for a few more details, and then allowed Starscream to continue his account. He listened with no interruptions, even when Starscream described the blue light that had spread from Sam to himself, and then to Bumblebee. Starscream tried to explain to Optimus and Ratchet, even though words were an inefficient, insufficient, and clumsy medium for the purpose, how his first awareness that anything had changed about the human and the Autobot was the sensation of their minds, first tentatively reaching out, and then with his encouragement, bonding and linking with his own. So, he explained, when he had opened his optics to see the two re-made as Seekers, he was not completely surprised.

"The two Seekers in the med bay are Sam and Bumblebee?" Optimus asked for clarification."

"Didn't I just say so?" asked Starscream. Ratchet gave him a look while dilating and contracting his optic shutters that was the Cybertronian equivalent of rolling his eyes.

"Yes, you did, but Optimus was just confirming by simplifying the convoluted tale you told and posing the pertinent parts as a question just to be sure we had not misunderstood. After all, it is an unusual story," Ratchet said.

"Unusual, true, but it is also a true tale," Starscream said. "The pertinent point here is that there are now two new Seekers, one of whom started out as an Autobot, and the other who was an Autobot supporter, so is also likely to wish to become an Autobot. As I am supposed to be the leader of the Decepticons, and they are now my wing brothers, this puts me and them in an awkward situation."

"Indeed," Optimus said. "The information we have gathered, however, suggests that currently Barricade has chosen to leave you, current plans unknown, and that you are otherwise alone until and unless other Decepticons make planetfall and, if they choose to, join you."

"Although they could as easily join Barricade, or choose a different leader from amongst their own numbers," Ratchet pointed out, "which could leave you facing both us, and another Decepticon faction. Plus, you should take into the equation your two Autobot wing brothers, as they could be a deterrent to other Deceptions joining with you."

"Yes, I see how that could be a problem," Starscream said "but if Sam still possesses and finds he can use the power of the AllSpark, that may be enough of an encouragement that other Decepticons may join me."

"What if Sam can't use the power?" asks Ratchet "or if changing him used up its energy? Or what if Sam refuses to use it for certain purposes he disagrees with, or at all? That could completely mess up your plans, or even put you, him, or all three of you, in danger."

Starscream supressed a small shudder, he never wanted to feel either of his wing brothers die like that again. "Well, what do you suggest?" he asked. "To become one of you, I suppose, to become an Autobot, like you?"

"That is one option," Optimus agreed "or you could ally your Decepticon faction with us, still keep your Decepticon identity and still operate as a separate group, but be at treaty with us and the humans."

"Yes, that might be a better option, at that," Starscream said, grasping at the most agreeable possibility of those suggested, for the problems and possible snags Ratchet had pointed out were definite possibilities, and he suspected that for every one they thought of, there would be at least one problem, or one variant of any of those suggested, that had either not been thought of or perhaps just not voiced.

"Whatever you do, I think it will take some discussion," Ratchet pointed out "because whatever you decide, you will need some sort of agreement that your wing brothers will also agree with."

"Yes, yes," Starscream said, "of course, we must all agree." He didn't foresee much trouble ahead. As the dominant wing-brother, Thundercracker and Skywarp had usually followed along with most of his suggestions in the past. Surely, it would not be too difficult for Sam and Bumblebee to see his point of view, and for them to come to an agreement.

Ratchet took the Seeker back through to the med bay and gave him some fuel. "You might want to take a flight, unless you have anyone else you want to see. Sam and Bumblebee will need another joor at least in recharge, or you and I could sit and drink and talk."

"I'll fly first, I think," Starscream said, the opportunity of a long flight as he had a full tank too tempting to resist. Of course, it wouldn't be as much fun as when he flew with TC and 'Warp, when they flew in formation, or raced, or tried to outdo each other with greater and greater feats of aerobatics, but it would, he hoped, be the last time he would need to fly alone. He smiled as he set out, and gave Cliffjumper on the gate a cheery wave.

The young red mech regarded the Seeker suspiciously, scowling at him, and looked about to challenge him when his optics flashed, signifying he had received a com. Cliffjumper looked so surprised at whatever it contained that Starscream had to stifle a laugh, but the red mech nodded and called over "Force-field's down, as Ratchet ordered for you." Starscream noted, however, that Cliffjumper neither untensed nor smiled, and guessed the small red grounder probably still did not trust him. Could a truce or treaty be achieved if attitudes like Cliffjumper's were prevalent amongst the other 'bots, he wondered as he pushed off the ground and headed up into the sky. As he felt the familiar caress of the air on his wings, he relaxed himself, and allowed the question to slip from his mind, concentrating instead on the true freedom and ultimate pleasure of flight.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOooOooOoooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

"I think it's time to wake Sam and Bumblebee now," Ratchet said, standing to move over to the recharge chambers, Starscream following in his wake. He did not argue with Ratchet, in fact through the trine-bond he could feel the pair were ready to come out of recharge. He quietly admitted that Ratchet had a good instinct for knowing the needs of his patients, and even seemed to know something about the needs of Seekers, unusual enough in a grounder medic.

Ratchet made sure the dials were set for awakening, and was there to help Bumblebee sit up while Starscream cooed at the pair and gave them light touches over the chest and wings before helping Sam to sit up too.

Bumblebee's optics opened and shut quickly in succession a few times before opening properly, as Sam raised his hand to his helm in a very human gesture and made an almost-human sounding groan before his own optics opened. His jerk backwards at finding Starscream's faceplates a few inches from his own was aborted as Starscream sent feelings of reassurance down the trine-bond.

"I've explained the situation to Optimus and Ratchet, they know who you are, and we had a bit of a discussion while you were recharging about what we're going to do next. Optimus actually said we could still be Decepticons, just affiliated with the Autobots, which I think is a good idea," Starscream explained.

There was a silence as neither Starscream nor anybody else spoke, but Starscream could feel both his wing brothers' opinions of this through the trine-bond, and realised that more discussion _would_ be needed, even before Sam said "You expect me and 'Bee to become Decepticons on your say-so? Bee's an Autobot already and I'm still an Autobot supporter, as far as I'm concerned. I think we need to talk."

"Now, wait a minute, I think I deserve a say-so too," Starscream said sulkily.

"Well, yes, of course you do," Bumblebee said in response, his words sounding thick and slightly slurred as he got used to his new mouth, "but we too deserve a say. Therefore I think Sam is right, and we need to talk about it. A copy of the memories of the conversation would help. For now, can I just suggest we temporarily take neutral status until we arrive at some consensus?" He looked here not at Starscream, but first at Optimus and then at Ratchet, who obligingly commed the yellow Seeker the information. Bumblebee then sent Sam the information from the two Autobots, and in the face of this example, Starscream resentfully sent his own memories for comparison. Ironhide must have been passing by and heard voices, for he entered and listened as Starscream began speaking again.

"That's another thing," the Seeker said. "Earlier today, one of your mechs showed his suspicion of us. I understand that it may take time for old hatreds to ease, but I need to know if the distrust among your mechs is down to me being a Decepticon, or whether it is because I'm a Seeker."

"The Seeker-Grounder Conflicts ended on Cybertron eons ago," the Autobot weapons specialist chipped in. "Why would they be revived years later and light-years from home?"

"Actually, they were mostly over, but examples of hatred and persecution of Seekers by grounders continued into the war, perhaps unreported or not recognised for what they were amongst the conflicts before the war. There are several stories in existence that suggest that many Seekers joined the Decepticons because they were led by a flyer who had a Seeker Air Commander," Ratchet interjected, looking at Starscream as he spoke. "There are also those that suggest that Megatron made you, Starscream, his Air Commander, for that reason, in hope of gaining Seeker support in the war."

"I didn't realise," both the Seeker and the weapons specialist said together, both then looking at each other in surprise.

"So, Seeker hatred might still be an issue?" Optimus said.

"I think it unlikely that any of those currently with us have problems with people for being Seekers," Ratchet said "but I shall carry out discreet investigations on all of them within the next orn."

"How do you propose to go about that, Ratchet?" asked Starscream sceptically. "You can't exactly ask them straight out, they'll deny it even if they are anti-Seeker, they won't say they are!"

"I did say discreetly," Ratchet said. "I trust everybody currently here to be free of prejudice, most I've known long enough after all, so I'll tell you. I am the brewer of energon in our Base, and if I invite people to test my latest batch, including my high-grade, you might be surprised at how forthcoming people can be without realising it."

Sam, who had seen how garrulous some of his Dad's tightest-lipped friends could become when under the influence of a few beers, and had just been told by 'Bee by com that high-grade energon was the Cybertronian equivalent of alcohol, nodded in agreement as he turned to Starscream, to ask what he thought.

"Yes," Starscream said, looking thoughtful, an emotion that reached both Sam and Bumblebee through the trine-bond. "That should be an appropriate enough method, you're almost devious enough to be a Decepticon."

"I could take offence at that," Ratchet said "but knowing how your mind works, I'll take it as a compliment,"

"Which is the spirit in which it was given," Starscream said, his smug smile echoing the satisfied feeling Sam and Bumblebee could feel via the trine bond. "I just have one question for you Ratchet," he said.

"And what would that be?" Ratchet asked.

"Is there any chance," the Seeker asked plaintively, "that we might be able to sample any of that high-grade ourselves?"


	3. Chapter 3

Seekers In Training.

Chapter Two.

Ratchet gave the three Seekers a canister of standard grade plus a smaller canister of high-grade before assigning them a large room with a view of the sky, one of several purpose-built in hope that the Arielbots, or Autobot-affiliated Seekers, arrived on Earth. The three needed to discuss how they would affiliate, among other things, and Ratchet hoped the energon would lubricate their discussion, as well as give Starscream a better opinion of grounders, and particularly Autobots, then he currently seemed to have.

Once they got inside, Starscream locked the door, and then Sam said "Okay, spill. Surely during the conflict on Cybertron, some trines found themselves with divided loyalties? So how did they cope?"

Starscream searched his memories briefly, and nodded.

"Indeed, some trines during the conflict did find themselves comprised of individuals from both sides," the Decepticon Leader admitted. "There were several courses of action that could be taken. Not all of them could be utilised by us, of course, but I will explain them all."

He paused before speaking again. "First of all, some trines split up and re-formed, or joined with the same-side individuals of others who had split for the same reason. Or some would find young Seekers of their chosen side, who did not yet have a set trine, and join them. Of course, as the only three Seekers, we cannot do that, not without giving us all a nasty case of link-break shock." He neglected to tell the two that it would be less painful for them as they would still have each other.

"The second method," he continued, ticking it off by raising a second digit next to his raised index finger, "would for all three to reject any affiliations, and go neutral. It was the favoured approach, for a mixed trine would have at least one member who would be imprisoned as an enemy if they joined with either faction. Unfortunately, Neutrals were also seen as enemies by both sides, I believe. The Neutral faction was less well-organised, most choosing not to fight, and many were killed the early part of the war."

"Why would the Autobots attack neutrals?" Sam asked. "It doesn't seem to fit with Optimus' views and beliefs?"

"Optimus was not in charge them Sam, Sentinel Prime was, and he had a different set of beliefs to your Optimus," Starscream replied. "One of which was that if you weren't affiliated with him or on his side, you were automatically an enemy."

"Yeah, we have people like that on Earth, too," Sam said sadly.

"And if Barricade does end up with his own Decepticon faction, they, too, might see us as enemies if we took neutral status, especially as one of you is a known Autobot."

"The third option was to split up for battle," Starscream said. "The whole war was made up of many smaller conflicts between the two factions all over the planet. Easy enough for the members of whatever faction to go to two separate battles and fight without having to worry about having to fire at their opposite faction trine member or members. However, at least one would be going into battle without any of their trine to watch their back, and if one was killed, link-shock would affect the other two, potentially fatal if they were trying to evade fire or dodge for cover. Too many trines suffered that fate."

"That's out too, as there is only one battle between the two factions on Earth, we would be shooting at each other," Bumblebee remarked.

"Four, the odd member out could change their affiliation to reflect the majority, but if you feel strongly about the issue, it's not easy," Starscream said, and Sam and Bumblebee knew he was talking about himself. To go from Decepticon leader to Autobot follower would be a big step-down for him, and could be seen as a weakness by other Decepticons, and they needed to give the new arrivals on Earth a choice, or Barricade's splinter could become a very real threat. No, Sam realised, Starscream becoming an Autobot wasn't at this point a sensible move.

"Is there a fifth option?" Sam asked.

"There is," Starscream said "And that is to create our own faction, separate to the other two but willing to affiliate with whichever side we feel best serves our own interests..."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"So, Cliffjumper, what do you think?" Ratchet asked as the younger mech's optics shuttered as he swallowed a mouthful of Ratchet's third batch of high-grade.

"As potent and flavourful as ever, but mellower than the last two," the younger mech said, opening his optic shutters wide as the liquid hit his stomach, then upending his glass to tip the rest into his mouth.

"I must remember to ask Sam, Bumblebee, and Starscream their opinion as well," Ratchet said almost to himself. Cliffjumper's sharp audios, however, picked it up.

"I'm sure Bumblebee will appreciate it as I have, but Sam having been a human, I'll guess we'll have to see how he reacts. And Starscream, I still find myself wondering why we're putting him up," Cliffjumper replied.

"He's with Sam and Bumblebee and brought them in, it seems polite," Ratchet said.

"He's still a Decepticon!" Cliffjumper said.

"He's still Sam and Bumblebee's trine mate, and he won't want to do anything that might put them in danger, so I think he's fairly safe, at least for now," Ratchet replied. Cliffjumper's response was to sigh.

"I'm gonna miss patrolling with Bumblebee. He was always a lot of fun to patrol with," Cliffjumper said.

"Why don't you ask him for a flight?" asked Ratchet. "You could patrol like that, him landing you if you need to be on the ground." Cliffjumper replied with a shudder.

"No thanks! I'd be scared of being dropped if he got damaged. I'll stick to my jet pack, thanks very much!" He paused, then spoke again. "But maybe we could go out as a pair, me on the ground, him above, and if he sees anything we need to investigate, he could direct me. I could join him in the air using my jet pack if needed. And we could still communicate, via com!" He looked and sounded a lot happier, as he got up and gave Ratchet his glass back. "Thanks for the high-grade, Ratch, if you need me I'll be in the rec-room!"

As the small red mech exited, Ratchet mentally crossed him off the list of mechs. Cliffjumper was no Seeker-phobe. He leaned back and waited, sending a com, and within 2 minutes, Bluestreak was poking his head into the med bay.

"You called me, Ratchet?" he asked.

"Yes, Bluestreak, I've got three separate brewings of high-grade and wondered if you'd try them and see what you thought," Ratchet said, pouring out and extending a half-full glass to the big scout.

"Yeah, sure Ratchet, I'll do that," Bluestreak said, reaching out and taking the glass from the medic.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Two joors later, Ratchet had surreptitiously checked all the Autobots – excluding Optimus and Ironhide, as he felt he knew them well enough – and was able to rule out any Seeker-phobia in the ranks. He was just about ready for recharge, he decided, eyeing his recharge chamber with relief. He was just about to act on his decision when the med bay doors opened. Stifling a sigh, he turned to see the three Seekers, still in their usual arrowhead formation, Starscream at the point, heading his way.

"We've come to a decision," Starscream said. "We are called the Mixed Cybertronian Air and Ground Force, and wish to extend a request to a treaty with both you Autobots, and the Decepticons. May we stay with you until we have our own Base? We are offering a third option to any arrivals who decide that the current Autobots or Decepticons are no longer to their liking, without Megatron and Sentinel Prime. We believe that peace is more the way forwards, for our own race and the humans. We want all our races to be treated on an equal basis with each other, but to have the freedom to take their own path, if need be, as long as it does not break the aims of our group."

Ratchet nodded, pleased with the solution they had come up with. He wasn't too sure how long it would last, especially if the Decepticons heading to Earth chose Barricade's leadership over Starscream's. However, it was otherwise an elegant solution that, in the short term at least, satisfied all three trine members.

"I will speak to our Leader, Optimus Prime, and convey your request for hospitality in the current situation," Ratchet said. "I cannot see any reason your request would be refused. We can quarter you where you are currently assigned, and designate it the Mixed Cybertronian Air and Ground Force Base, and permit any who wish to approach, be they Autobot or Decepticon, safe passage to or from our gate to your area."

Starscream bowed to Ratchet, a deeper bow than Sam had seen Starscream give to any other non-Seeker. "We thank you, Negotiator Ratchet, and will soon be sending out our own message, to those who may not wish to immediately agree with the objectives and politics of either side, to come and speak to us. However, we will have to defer when they can come to see us, for first, we have all agreed that the first thing we need to do is to retrieve the bodies of Thundercracker and Skywarp from where they are currently drifting in space. As we do not know what killed them, I suggest I go alone and report back when-"

He was interrupted as both Bumblebee and Sam stepped forwards to flank him, and Sam spoke up.

"If you go, we go. We're a trine, we fly together, and if needed, die together. We rejected the first option of splitting up to avoid link-break shock. Yet you are willing to go alone and risk us experiencing that? We can, if nothing else, watch out for each other."

Starscream opened his mouth to respond, but Bumblebee got there first.

"If you go, you go with us, or we follow you. Either way, wherever you go, we go. We're coming, with or without your permission." He paused before adding "Sir."

Starscream's Spark warmed in gratitude at their loyalty, and he had to admit that although the trip could be risky to all, their logic was sound.

"Very well," he agreed. "May I suggest we take an orn – that is 13 human days - to prepare, to gather needed supplies, and to give me time, so I can narrow down the search area based on their last transmissions, and impressions I gained when I felt them – die" Starscream's voice faltered on the last word and Bumblebee and Sam instinctively moved in to cuddle up to him and coo soothingly.

"I will inform Optimus Prime of the date and cause of your departure," Ratchet said, and withdrew tactfully to give the three the privacy they needed at this difficult time.

(When they find TC and Warp's bodies, one of them (likely Sam) gets given the warping tech by the AllSpark? Or, so they can get to their location, before?)


End file.
